Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/14TP
Poland (1939) Medium/Cruiser Tank - 1 Uncompleted Prototype Development 14TP (14-Tonne-Polish) was a tank designed simultaneously with wheel-cum-track tank 10TP; however, in opposition to lighter "brother", heavier 14TP was from scratch designed as track tank, with undeviating chassis. It allowed to forego with all complicated systems - as the chassis was firmer now, the second tank could be heavier. It was recomended as 14-ton tank with 35 mm maximal armor (later this value mounted to 50 mm; for comparison, 10TP had 20 mm maximal armor) and with maximal speed approximately 50km/h. Even though 10TP was made as first, 14TP was perseived as a more important plan - the theory that prototype of 10TP was dismantled and cannibalized to get the free parts for prototype of 14TP confirms it. The project was carried by designers from BBTBrPanc (Armored Weapons Technical Research Bureau) and PZInż (National Institution of Engineering). Armanent The main armanent for 14TP was 37mm wz.36 cannon - this weapon was the main Polish anti-tank weapon in this times. Wz.36 was originally gun produced by Swedish company Bofors, in 1936 Poland bought a lot of this cannons and a license to produce own cannons. This gun was a main armanent for 7TP light tanks, 10TP and also a few other vehicles. In September Campaign it was very effective weapon - it could destroy all types of German tanks. However, Polish designers planned to arm 14TP in cannon of higher calibre: 47mm wz.39 cannon. It was new cannon, from April of 1939 - as only prototype was built, it could be only planned to build 14TP with this armanent. The anti-infranty arnament of 14TP was two 7,92mm wz.30 machine guns; the same as in 10TP. This originally American Browning's weapon was also used in 7TP, 10TP, prototypes of TKS and TKW tankettes and was planned as armanent for 4TP light tank and in projects of medium-heavy tanks. Similary to main armanent, light armanent was also planned to be improved - designers wanted to arm 14TP in two 7,92 Typ C machine guns. Likewise 47mm wz.39, Typ C machine gun was just prototype weapon in 1939 year, so presence of it in 14TP was only planned. Engine To propel the 14-ton tank and let it reach speed 50 km/h 14TP needed engine with 300-400 horsepower. The petrol engine American LaFrance, used in 10TP, had not this results. The Polish engine PZInż R.W.A was fit, but it was in phases of tests, so it's usefulness was unsure. Designers decided to buy a needed engine from Nazi Germany - Maybach HL108 was under discussion between Polish and German representative, but the negotiations were hindered aby German side. To September 1939 this matter was not solved and 14TP never got engine. Fate The prototype of 14TP was ready in approximately 60% when unfortunately the second world war began. When it happens, the prototype was placed in Experimental Workshop of BBTBrPanc and PZInż in Chechowice, near Warsaw. All plans and uncompleted prototype of 14TP were destroyed - probably by it's own designers, who wanted to save it from capture by German invaders. As a result, today the design and precise specifications of 14TP are lost. Design: "Polish Tank T 39" = 14TP? After war, in the documents of Abwehra, Nazi German secret serice, was found the draft of tank identifiabled as "Polnischer Panzerkampfwagen T 39" ("Polish Tank T 39"). As this tank looks as cruiser-medium similary to 10TP, it was recognised as German interpretation of 14TP, basing on relations and survived plans. However, this source is unsure: the interpretation could have been made loosely; moreover, the Polish resistance have been making a lot of desinformations against German service, and this design can be only false produced to mislead occupants. A hipothetical 14TP looks similar to 10TP, but it has more extended shapes of hull (the chassis have five roadwheels, when 10TP's had four), and a turret looks decisively different. Interpretations that this tank is really 14TP are deny sources that 14TP was very similar to 10TP. According to the other sources, 14TP had the same design as 10TP, but with stronger armor and small amendments and enhancements. However, the design of "Polish Tank T 39" is the most popular image of 14TP today. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/14TP - 14TP on Wikipedia http://www.modelstory.pl/14tp-polski-czolg-sredni-z-niemiecki-silnikiem/ - Polish website about 14TP “Czołgi Wojska Polskiego 1919-1939” by Janusz Ledwoch (Wydawnictwo Militaria, Warsaw, 2015) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach